camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mikono Flex
The Mikono Flex (ミコノフレックス) are Japanese 6×6cm TLRs, made in 1952–3 by Kojima Kōgaku Seiki. Three models exist: the Mikono Flex S and P''' are true TLRs with externally geared lenses whereas the '''Mikono Flex C is a fixed-focus pseudo TLR. Description Common features All the Mikono Flex models share the same side-loading bakelite body. The right-hand sideplate is removable together with the exposure chamber for film loading. It is locked by a key on the photographer's left, with O'' and ''L indications for Open and Lock. There are simple strap lugs on both sides, and a characteristic row of five parallel depressions running on the body sides and back. The name Mikono Flex is written in front of the viewing hood. The Mikono Flex C The Mikono Flex C is the cheapest model. It has a fixed-focus f/16 taking lens, whose rim is engraved MODEL–C and COATED B–1. The shutter reportedly gives B, 25, 50 speeds. The viewing hood consists of a simple flap and the advance knob is a small bakelite part. The Mikono Flex P and S The Mikono Flex P is a more advanced model. It has externally geared lenses attached to the front standard; these are three-element Mikono Anastigmat 80/3.5. Three elements: advertisement reproduced in , p.190. Mikono Anastigmat name: , item 2180. The shutter is reportedly called Mikono-Rapid and gives B, 10, 25, 50, 100, 200 speeds. Mikono-Rapid name: , item 2180. The setting lever and release lever are directly placed on the shutter casing, the aperture scale is placed on the front plate, on one side of the lens, and the flash synch post is buried at the bottom of the front standard. The advance knob is a heavier metal part containing a film reminder. The red window in the middle of the back has a vertically sliding cover, and there is an accessory shoe on the photographer's left. The Mikono Flex S is the same as the P with B, 1–200 speeds and a self-timer. Features of the Mikono Flex S: , p.367. Commercial life The three Mikono Flex models were announced in Japanese photographic magazines dated October and November 1952 and February 1953, but only the Mikono Flex P and C were advertised, in April and June 1953. , p.367. The June advertisement in Shashin Salon gives the price of for the P and for the C, case included. Advertisement reproduced in , p.190. The Mikono-6 and Mikono-35 were announced in the same advertisement. Surviving examples and name variants Various examples of the Mikono Flex P have been observed, but none of the Mikono Flex S. Mikono Flex P: example pictured in , item 2180, example pictured in Watakushi no ni-gan-refu kamera-ten, p.30, example pictured in this page of the AJCC, and example observed in an online auction. The only surviving example of the Mikono Flex C observed so far is pictured in . Example pictured in , item 4163. At least some examples of the focusing Mikono Flex were sold under the name Flex-O-Cord, probably for export only. One of these is pictured in , where the shutter name is reported as MRS. , p.536. The same source mentions advertisements for a Flex-O-Cord II which does not seem to differ significantly. Notes Bibliography * Items 889–90. * P.80 (brief mention only). * P.536. * Items 2180 and 4163. * Takasaki Akio (高崎晶夫). "Kokusan 6×6cm-han nigan-refu A to Z" (国産6×6cm判二眼レフA to Z, Japanese 6×6cm TLR A to Z). Pp.64–73 (brief text only). * Watakushi no ni-gan-refu kamera-ten (私の二眼レフカメラ展, Exhibition of twin lens reflex cameras). Tokyo: JCII Camera Museum, 1992. (Exhibition catalogue, no ISBN number.) P.30. Links In Japanese: * Mikono Flex in the AJCC website * Mikono Flex specs at Japan Family Camera; for some reason, the features and price of the model C are probably wrong Category: Japanese 6x6 TLR Category: Japanese 6x6 pseudo TLR Category: M